One Day In His Life
by Raixander
Summary: Collection of short stories based on particular songs and their lyrics. These unrelated chapters will finally make one story. Mostly Yaoi. Camus x Milo, as their reincarnation OCs (Chevell x Myron), are about to tie the knot. Will Rhadamanthys (as himself) change Aquarius' decision? Chapter 5: The Autumn Leaves from Eric Clapton. CamusxRhadamanthysxChevell.
1. Chapter 1- I Will (The Beatles)

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada or any other party, but clearly not me.**

**No Beta. **Please be patient with me :-)

**Alternate Universe,** bent to the songs and the lyrics, obviously.

**.**

**The story in this chapter is based on : "I Will" from the Beatles.**

**Pairing in this chapter** : Camus x Milo (reincarnated as OCs) and hint of Camus x You Know Who

**Soundtrack** : "I will", ranging from the Beatles to the guitar cover by Sungha Jung

.

Hiya!

The chapters are written based on the lyrics of a chosen song, and there will be part of lyrics embedded in the story. Originally I thought this story as an unstructured dumping ground, now all the stand alone chapters will make one story. Although** some of the facts/background of CamusxRhadamanthys are taken from the "Ocean Dream Diamond" story, this story is not related to ODD story** and thus not a spoiler :-)

I am open for any critics or comments as usual.

Thanks for reading!

.

**Edit :** I deleted the lyrics for safety because I think now it's not allowed anymore unless it is already in a "public domain". Well, we can always find the lyrics somewhere else :-):-)

Now I put the lyrics as translation to other language (I picked it randomly) so we can get around of the rules without bending it.

Lyricstranlate(d)(o)(t)(c)(o)(m)

_**#First paragraph of the lyrics#**_

¿Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo te he amado?

Tú sabes que todavía te amo

¿Esperaré toda una vida solitaria?

Si tú lo quieres yo lo haré

_**.**_

* * *

_._

* * *

_So my gorgeous, now you are a redhead?_

_How long has it been since the last time I held you in my arms? 30 years? 40 years? It seems like yesterday. How lovely to meet you again now._

_I see that you have the same thick and silky hair. And you really love that nonsense long hair style, don't you? After all this time, you keep that hair falling majestically down on your back. I wonder if they also smell like the sensual sandalwood and honey-jasmine that I adore._

_Your honey-gold skin is now even paler, almost like ivory...like porcelain. But still looks as smooth as I remember. I wonder if it still have the same taste that I love, every time I run my lips or tongue over them._

_Now, those mesmerizing light-brown-orangey eyes are still guarded by long straight eyelashes. Let me look at them, gorgeous!_

_You look very shy...trying to hide those pretty eyes, avoiding direct and long eye-contacts. Be that as it may, from the cute smiles you give to other people greeting you, you are much a warmer personality than the dearly one I've ever held in my arms._

_Your cute smiles produced by those bowed-pinkish lips and your rather less masculine jaw line give the softer and sweeter appearance. How interesting. Of course, you are not a warrior. Not this time. What are you now? You are an artist? That fits well with your long and sophisticated fingers holding that guitar._

_I wonder why and how did you decide to learn and play the guitar. Were you inspired by me the last time we were together? I am sure you do what you do very well. It's just typical you...always try to do your best at all cost, even if it costs you your own life._

_But at times, I was better than you at things. Well, I had to. You were the one to surprise. Only keeping you that way would make you stay by my side. Your prominent curiosity was both a blessing and a curse to you. Yet only a blessing to me, for that was the reason you fell in my hands, at least in the beginning._

_I love you since._

_I loved you in those waiting times, because you wanted me to._

_I love you all the same now._

_._

_**#Second paragraph of the lyrics#**_

Porque si alguna vez yo te vi

No pude escuchar tu nombre

Pero nunca me importò realmente de eso

Yo sentiré siempre lo mismo

_**.**_

_What's your name again? I didn't catch it the first time you said it, for I was enjoying your surprised look and the beautiful white teeth behind those lips, when I invited you to the mini bar and to join me for a drink or two. You were waiting for the lead singer and he was always late._

_How cute you were when apologizing to me with the blush on your face. You are too cute. It is good that you are not a warrior. You won't stand a chance against your enemy like this, against me._

_So, your name is now Chevell Kiyomizu? How unique...borderline to strange? But everything about you was always not as anyone, or me, would predict or plan. What does it mean my gorgeous? What, crystal stream knight? Or is it a water knight? Whatever. It doesn't really matter to me. It is you all the same. You are always the same __**Aquarius Camus**__ to me._

_You said that your grandfather was Japanese. He was married to a French woman, the same as your father. That is why you look like a French man than Japanese despite the last name. I think that is also why there is something exotic about you. Interesting you, but it is all the same you._

_I will always feel the same about you._

_._

_**#Last paragraph of the lyrics#**_

Y cuando por fin te encuentro

Tu canción llenará el aire

Cántala en voz alta para que yo pueda oírte

Haz que sea más fácil estar a tu lado

Porque las cosas que haces te me hacen más querida

Oh, tú sabes que lo haré

_**.**_

_You scolded that lead singer coldly as he arrived and joined us at the bar. I love your face when doing that cold scolding, by the way. As always._

_The lead singer was late. But I wish I've told Sylphid to put some spikes and nails on the Heinstein Castle's gate to stop his car completely. His name is Myron. Whatever. He is the same Greek and annoying __**Scorpio Milo**__. I knew him before. He can have blue-highlighted blond hair now. But it is the same long curly blond hair and the same annoying smirk on his handsome face. He wears a similar ring as yours on his finger. He proudly declares that he is your fiancé._

_Well, at least you always have good eyes for your partner, my dear gorgeous._

_So you are both music artists, build the band together and climbing up the career ladder together. You are both promising stars. Both of you thank me for my invitation, so the band can play at my exclusive and luxury party. Well, I hold the party only on the behalf of the Heinstein family, for my Lady Pandora. But that Myron has to think that I am the one with the power. He has you now, so at least I deserve to keep my status and pride._

_I don't care about your career, my gorgeous. I just want to see you, to get to know you a bit better in this life time. It took me some efforts to find your reincarnation, but at last I found you._

_Your face turned to beautiful red when this Myron asked me bluntly if the small chapel in front of the Castle was for rented. Because you'd like to have a wedding in a Castle and that Myron wanted to be the prince charming capable of granting you the wish._

_Shall we make a deal, my gorgeous? Just like in the old times._

_I find myself telling Myron that he can have the chapel for your wedding next month but only with maximum 20 guests (Lady Pandora and I loath too many low-level humans at our Castle). And you can have the wedding there only if __**you**__, my gorgeous, sing a song for me tonight. The song that I choose should also be your wedding song._

_That notorious Myron was screaming his 'thank you, __**Lord Rhadamanthys**__' to me while you were just blushing madly whispering your thankfulness while holding my hands. Well, I think you only wanted to shake my hands, but I made you do more than that. Sorry, my gorgeous. You are so irresistible._

_So, you are singing this song that I chose while playing that guitar. Your beautiful voice is not for a lead singer, for sure. But I love it all the same. Like always._

_The way you look at me, sing to me, smile to me, blushing for me. Shall I kill that Myron and kidnap you to the Underworld? Shall I make you my bride? Shall I be the one who pledge 'I will' to you? And receive your submission 'I will', too?_

_What a temptation._

_But no! We can only be together when we are both warriors, my dear gorgeous. That is, if in the future we survive our fight, our battle, our war...as enemy._

_In the mean time, I will let that other Scorpio being alive, to take care of and love you. __**For me**__._

_Because you deserve all the love you can get, my gorgeous, while I am away down below in the Underworld. I will do my duty serving my god, Lord Hades, as you will do for your goddess Athena one day in one other life._

_._

**#Chorus#**

Te quiero para siempre y para siempre

Te quiero con todo mi corazón

Te quiero cada vez que estamos juntos

Te quiero cuando estamos separados.

_**.**_

_It was good to see you once again my love. It was good to know that my feelings for you were real and is strong enough to make me wait for you, coming back to me in your next life._

_._

_That Harpy is looking at me in a sympathetic way as we walk down the stairs to the Underworld together, while summoning our surplices, after the party. After that Milo taking you home, to your and his home._

_._

_I love you forever and forever, my dear Camus._

_In the mean time, that Valentine will serve me good._

_._

* * *

.

:-)


	2. Chapter 2-The Morning After

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Saint Seiya. The lyrics are for "fair use" only.

**Warning ** : No beta. OOC. Excessive romanticism. One Direction :-)

**Song **: _Truly, Madly, Deeply_ from One Direction.

**Lyrics ** : Anywhere in the net. The French translation was from "lyricstranslate(d)(o)(t)(c)(o)(m)"

.

After one of my favourite authors sent me the beautiful and wild drabbles on Rhadamanthys, I had these images on my mind. I have to dump them here because these two gorgeous are still at the _innocent state_ in my other story.

And One Direction is my guilty pleasure, too. LOL.

Feel free to correct the French lines there. I have to embed some of the lyrics in the story because of the FF guidelines *sigh*. Sorry.

Thanks for reading!

.

* * *

.

**Suis-je endormi, suis-je éveillé, ou quelque part entre les deux ?  
Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois étendus ici, à mes côtés  
Ou bien ais-je simplement rêvé que nous étions parfaitement entremêlés,  
Comme les branches d'un arbre ou des brindilles accrochées à une vigne ?**

**.  
**_ Those Sombre Tits are twittering melodious chirps that woke me up from my dream. I like being woken up like this, a lovely way to start the day. Only this time I don't want to open my eyes yet, for I had a beautiful dream._

_Oh, was it really just a dream? Then what is this happiness I am feeling now?_

_Rays of sunshine fall upon my face. It feels nicely warm. It feels as nice and warm as the body that encircled me, with strong arms wrapped around my waist and neck. With the bare bisque skin against mine, and the muscular strong legs are perfectly entwined with mine. Who would have thought that our bodies fitted wondrously together, like the lock and key?_

_Even our armors that stood side by side in the corner of the room looked amazing together. The pair was peacefully witnessing the struggle, submission, passion...and the love making in our steamy night._

_I can feel your breathing sweeps my hair, from your deep-buried nose on top of my head. I can feel your morning wood pressed against my back; giving me the illusion of being wanted by you. And being wanted again and again is a joyful feeling. _

_Was I really the one you desired last night? Tell me that I am the one you've ever wanted to share the night with you. __Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois étendus ici, à mes côtés. __Please tell me that I am not dreaming this._

_Are you awake now? _

_Oh no. Don't take your arms away; don't withdraw your legs from me. I love being embraced by your body. And I have to confess that I secretly loved it when you spread those ridiculous wings, wrapping me for my protection; or whatever else you wanted to do with me._

_I am so relieved that you rolled my body and pulled me back, hugging me. Having my face in the crook of your neck like this is something nobody thinks will happen between us. Inhaling your signature scent, the mix of your sweat with those amber, musk and woody agarwood, is becoming my guilty pleasure now. _

_Please stop! Stop cupping my face between your hands, if you don't intend to kiss me. Because my whole body is yearning for your touches and lips when you hold my face; and when you look at me deeply with your hypnotic golden eyes. Yes, like that._

_Je souhaiterais pouvoir mettre ce moment dans un cadre afin qu'il reste toujours ainsi._

_I wish I can freeze this moment in a frame. So I can put this morning back on replay and keep reliving it whether I am in Elysium or Cocytos. Especially if I am in Elysium, because you will not be there. Pity I cannot do that, my dear Wyvern. _

_But I can freeze and put us in the ice coffin to stay like this forever. It would be a tragic-romantic ending having Snow White and Prince Charming together in an eternal coffin, don't you think? __It will suit a sadist like you, I'm sure._

_Oh Goddess! _

_You take my breath away every time you kiss me like that. Our lips are touching, brushing and pushing each other. Then your tongue is gliding, searching for mine, locking mine, and claiming for victory. And I don't want to know where your hands are, and what they are doing there._

_Hopefully I am not just one of your victims. Certainly don't want to be a shameful servant of yours like that foolish Harpy._

_But honestly, I fear that one day you will just get up and leave. Exactly like the other Scorpio did to me, not so long ago. Despite my longing for freedom, it hurt so much. So every promise of love and freedom that you've whispered in my ears is everything to me. They might not mean that much to you, relatively to your almost eternal memories throughout the repeated reborn._ _Mais pour moi c'est tout._

_Maybe I am as foolish as the previous Aquarius in your bed after all. Even worse, I should have known better not to fall head over heels for an arrogant, muscle brute and unibrow Judge of Hell like you. But how can I resist the tender yet passionate touches and caresses like this? Especially this morning after the night we've spent together. So, am I the guilty one?_

_Don't judge me for loving an enemy. Don't judge me for loving you, please._

_Vraiment, follement, profondemènt amoureux de toi_.

_._

* * *

_._

_Those Sombre Tits are twittering noisy chirps that woke me up from my deep sleep. Surely I am not in the Underworld. For once I like being woken up like this, an unusual way to start the day. Only this time I don't want to open my eyes yet, for the beautiful dream __I had_.

_But of course this is not a dream. It is far better than that. Having your nude honey-gold body locked in my legs and arms, and your unique fragrance of sandalwood and honey-jasmine from your well-groomed silky hair filling my olfactory sense; it's got to be real. It is as real as my morning wood pressed against your body. And this morning wood will soon grow because of my pure desire, for I don't know how many times since last night, if I keep this embrace a little longer. _

_Being able to express how much I want you is a wonderful feeling. I forgot how many days, weeks and months I've spent on so many schemes to steal a kiss from you. _

_Correction, it's a lie. I tried to steal more than just a silly kiss from you, of course._

_Don't you know the things that I did to survive those sleepless nights and daydreams? Those times where I pictured your uncovered body in my arms, twitching, thrusting; your parted lips submitted to my passion; and your blue-green eyes sparkling with the same lust as mine revealing the fire under your icy mask._

_And you didn't make things easier for I couldn't depend on my devoted Valentine to sort those problems. I couldn't see Harpy's eyes without feeling disappointed that they were bright green instead of deep blue-green, without killing my desires._

_You forced me to do things that only an underdog specter would do. Only a loser Kyoto would grab and touch himself, like I did repeatedly to fulfil the needs. What a foolish Wyvern for being a victim of a frigid Gold Saint._

_Now that I finally got you completely body and soul, you will pay me dearly for all those nights. I will declare my victory to the worlds, yours and mine. I am not ashamed to face the Sadist Lady Pandora or the Hopeless Romantic God of the Underworld and claiming that I want you to be mine. I can take many more tortures with that hideous harp, for my intention of keeping you by my side for a longer time, like forever, throughout your reincarnations. I can and I will. _

_Did I wake you up? _

_Come here, love. I want to see your eyes. And having your face in the crook of my neck is something that neither spectres nor saints will ever expect from us._

_Don't do that! Don't brush your lips on my neck like you are savouring it. I will have to kiss you...and many other things for that. My whole body will scream asking for taking you or being taken by you, if you keep looking at me and pressing your body against mine like that. Yes, like that._

_My Lord Hades! _

_How shall I act after those earth-shattering and authentic French kisses? _

_Should I put the __café allongé__ and croissants on a tray in bed, for showing you my hidden Scorpio side? Should I wake you up every day with all those promises of your freedom, followed by begging you to stay and to return my feelings? Should I limit myself only to give you tender touches and not more? Will that show you how I really feel for you and make you forget my dark past?_

_See? That's ridiculous, to think that a mighty Kyoto like me will treat an enemy tenderly and passionately like that. A high-rank specter will act all cool, like what we had last night was no big deal. _

_I should have known better not to fall for an Ice Saint whose life and memory is temporary. But how can I resist those sparkling eyes, and luscious lips capable of showing awesome smiles and giving sensual kisses? You have broken those walls around my heart. _

_I find you guilty, my Camus. If I have to pass my judgment, you are going straight to Cocytos. That way I can see you and be with you every day, forever. But you do not deserve it. Even a sadist like me cannot do that to you._

_Now I am just a fallen mighty Judge of Hell, who is truly, madly, crazy and deeply in love with a mortal Aquarius Gold Saint._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Yes, Melissia-Sama. This is because of you. Now I have to dedicate it to you :-)


	3. Chapter 3-Close to Heaven

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada or any other party, but clearly not me.**

**No Beta. **Please be patient with me :-)

.

**Alternate Universe,** this chapter took place post-Hades, for the next reincarnation of our beloved Classic Gold Saints.

.

**Pairing in this chapter** : Camus x Milo as their next reincarnation OC characters (Chevell x Myron).

**Soundtrack** : **"Close to Heaven" by Color Me Badd.**" And parts of the lyrics are embedded in the characters' thoughts.

.

Thank you for reading!

.

* * *

.

* * *

The long and sophisticated fingers were dancing on the ebony and ivory keys of the keyboard. The intro…the verse…the chorus…the bridge… collision…chorus…and ended with the ad lib. A moment later, transcribed music notes came out of the printer.

"Done!"

He observed the music sheets, fixed his brown-orangey eyes on the notes, checking them critically, adding some tempo marks, before finally nodded, satisfied. Then he threw himself to the sofa nearby and grunted…and sighed…and grunted again.

"Why can't I find the words? It should have been easy! Just describe my feelings for Myron and that's it. Arrgh…why?" He ran his fingers through his long and silky hair in frustration. "I got to find some inspiration."

He opened his cell phone and checked the calendar and to do lists before deciding on going out. He did not like a big party or too fancy one. But he liked to have everything just perfect for an important party in his life. Most of his to-do lists were already checked. The alternative vegetarian menu for the Indian Saakaar and Tibetan Jamma, the white roses for the Swedish Alrik's _boutonniere_, and for whatever reason, a mask for the Italian Deodato…all were pretty much set up.

"Ah _non!_ I forgot to check if Myron has done this one already! Hm…he should be coming home by no-"

"Chevell, my love!" A loud shout came before a blue-haired man opened the door of their home-studio and music room. He was clearly in ecstasy, with beautiful blue eyes shining brightly and big grin on his face from corner to corner, throwing himself next to the red-haired Chevell.

"Our 'Star Hill : The Acoustic Concert' for next month is already sold out!" proclaimed Myron.

"Finally! That's great. That's one less problem to think about. So we just have to practice harder now, "responded Chevell calmly with wide smile, showing his neat-structured teeth.

_You know you are the only one for me, and only the thought of you will already pick me up when I am feeling down and lonely. _Myron caught Chevell's waist and hugged him. "Will you marry me, _cardia mou_ Chevell Kiyomizu?"

"I am marrying you soon, if you can still remember. And if you let me continue to finish the preparation, Myron Kokinos_."_

Chevell smiled, producing two cute dimples on his cheeks, slightly blushing. _"I am close to heaven when you say that you love me and when you are touching me like this. I feel the same, but don't know why I stupidly still so afraid to show it sometimes. Like now when I couldn't find the words for our song?"_

Myron stopped Chevell from standing up, pulled him down and started kissing the Aquarian lips, kneaded them, to be precise. The Scorpio Myron didn't get even one kiss since days; they were too busy arranging the upcoming performance. It's a small concert, in a small audience hall for around three hundred people only. But it's in the place that the critics and talent seekers were often hunting for their next stars. Survived a show there; the future could look bright for the new artists. Small added details, the two lovers were going to exchange vows in a week. And Myron's Japanese-French dearest insisted on writing new songs, particularly on one song for their wedding. They were very busy, indeed.

"Then I can take you to our romantic honeymoon on the Mediterranean Dream Cruiser and then to Alaska. I'll be able to afford it soon." He played his finger on Chevell's pearl skin with pinkish flush and parted red lips. _Whenever you are near me, you make me happy, baby. My sweet love._

The blue-hair Greek, originally blond, hated cold places. But he would take his beloved music writer even to the soon publicly available Mars trip, if the Aquarian wished it. Only the Greek's bank account balance had stopped him from pampering his shy, yet warm-hearted, fiancé in that way.

"My romantic honeymoon will be just you and me in a quiet place, doesn't matter where, and doesn't have to be on the Dream Cruiser. Don't push yourself too hard for nothing important, Myron-_pyon_."

Chevell missed Myron, too. He only called this lead singer with that honorific when he was feeling lovey-dovey with him. And Myron knew it.

_I got all crazy when you call out my name, and trembled for your heat, I'm shinning with emotions._ Chevell caressed his lover's fingers, particularly the right index finger with a rather long nail, painted in red. Myron was so proud of it, exclaiming that this would be his popular signature, and being the next trend if they became famous; that fitted with his last name which had a meaning of 'red' in Greek._ Sweetheart, dreaming like this, this song that I am singing is only for you._

Myron stroked the silky red hair and kissed Chevell again with burning passion, whispering in his ear. "I wish I have a castle and can take you there for our wedding night." _To see you, touch you, kiss you like this, I can't take it anymore._

_And heaven is only one kiss away._

They had planned the wedding to be a quick formality in the City Hall, followed by a small reception in the evening, because Chevell is a shy and private person. Until last month when they were lucky, being invited to play in a high-class private party. Thanks to Myron's boldness, suddenly they got a beautiful chapel in a real castle for the wedding ceremony. The same intrepid Myron, who was having his hands slipped inside Chevell's pants right now.

"Our castle is here, my silly Myron." However, Chevell always secretly pictured himself giving his vows to someone in a castle. Closing his eyes and trying to focus his minds away from below his navel, he continued thinking about the task lists. "And talking about the castle, have you delivered our wedding invitations to Lord Rhadamanthys and Lady von Heinstein personally? And what did he say about his request on our wedding songs?"

"Eh? I thought you are the one who's doing it."

"Myron! I only said that I would check if you did it. So they haven't got our invitation?

"Take it easy, Chevell. We still have times for that…please stay, Love." Myron begged his lover to continue their cuddling to the next step. But it's too late. Chevell sat up and starting to zip up his pants. Myron grunted in disappointment, but he knew that the Aquarian could be very stern and cold like ice when it comes to ticking off the boxes from their to-do lists.

"No, you don't have time for that anymore. This week you have busy schedules for finding the sponsor with Kanon, and doing the audition for recruiting some supporting band members with Alde. And not to mention your extravagant bachelor party or whatever else you have planned. Oh Myron!"

"I am sorry, _mwro mou (1)_?" Myron said in a very sweet way, but desperate that he wouldn't get some again tonight. And if he couldn't get it tonight, he would have to wait until after their wedding. _Damn!_ But it was his own idea to abstain from sleeping together for a week before their vows; to lift up the romance and expectation on their wedding night. The romantic idea seemed to be very stupid now, when he wanted Chevell so much.

Chevell sighed and checked his watch. He didn't know why he couldn't really be angry with Myron when he gave him that kind of look. "OK, I can still catch the evening flight, and arranging the ceremony is actually my part. Anyway, I need to go out and find some inspirations. And we don't have anything to do until we meet again in the chapel, right?" he was referring to Myron's sexual abstinence idea, teasing him.

"Can I change my idea?"

"_Iie (2)_. I liked your idea already."

Myron pouted and threw him body back on the sofa. Then his eyes caught the music sheets on the coffee table. "Is this our song? You've finished it already?"

"Not yet. And you won't see it until I am done."

"But it looks like a finished one already."

"I said no, Myron-_pyon_. That's why I need more inspirations. Who knows? Maybe I will get some inspirations when I see the castle."

"And see the 'Lord'?"

"Do I hear any jealousy?"

"I've told you. I think he had a crush on you. That's why he was so generous to us."

"We wouldn't be in contact with him again if not because you were asking him for the chapel, remember?"

"Yeah, but I thought he would do it because of me."

"So it's okay if he was interested in you, but not if he was interested in me?"

"Chevell…I just don't want you to go there alone, having him change your mind, and suddenly have your wedding in the castle _with him_."

"That's not going to happen. I'm not marrying a stranger just like that. You know that, _Mon Coeur_. And nobody is easily interested in me, not like to you." Chevell sometimes wondered how the popular Myron would fall in love with someone quiet like him. It must have been just the luck of being long best friend since they were in high school, and played music for their garage-band together.

"Please be careful. Somehow I sensed something dark from him. And he does have a castle. Oh by Athena, he could be a vampire!"

"Myron! Stop your silly paranoia. We are going to be together, no matter what." Chevell stroked the Greek's blue hair lovingly. "I cannot see how I could live without you. And I can't believe that I'm going to miss these nonsense conversations a whole week."

"I love you so much, _psipsino mou_. " (3) Myron caught Chevell's waist again. It was not true that nobody paid attention to the exotic Aquarian. He had to guard Chevell closely for a long time, almost being a stalker, giving the impression to the interested girls and boys that Chevell belonged to Myron only. And lately the Scorpion had to put extra efforts to drive away two strong rivals, Castor, the older twin-brother of Kanon, and Espada, the romantic song-writer fellow of Chevell. So Myron was over the moon when Chevell shyly nodded his pretty head and let Myron put the chain around him in the form of an engagement ring. Considering how attractive Chevell was, it was plausible that a dark Lord might fall in love with his Aquarian and steal him.

"_Daisuki_, Myron-_pyon_."(4) And Chevell cupped Myron's face to kiss him. His heart felt so warm and content. He has found his Mr. Right. _Now I will find those words for our song._

_._

_And heaven is only one kiss away._

_._

* * *

_._

(1) My baby

(2) No

(3) Pussy Cat (male equivalent), just as pet name.

(4) I love you

.

_Well,the chapters in 'One Day in His Life' are still based on the lyrics of some songs. But now all these (unrelated) chapters will build one story. And I have to make a new dumping ground in the future :-))_


	4. Chapter 4-Romanza

**Disclaimer :** Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada or any other party, but clearly not me.

No beta, please patient with me :-) or give me some feedback.

.

**Pairing in this chapter :** Camus x Rhadamanthys

**Soundtrack/Story based on :** "Romanza" by Andrea Bocelli. And I embedded small parts of the lyrics in the story.

.

This chapter is a flashback for Rhadamanthys in ChevellxMyron's universe.

.

Thank you for reading!

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Good afternoon, doctor…err…Stella! How is his condition?" A blond man was panting after running up the emergency stairs of the hospital to the eleventh floor, asking the doctor as she was coming out of the patient's room with some residents and nurses, catching the name on her tag.

"Thank you for coming so fast, Sir. And you are his…?" said the doctor while checking the patient's log again.

"I am his son." Or at least that was what the man to him, almost like a father.

The attractive doctor was pressing her hands sympathetically on the blond man's hand. "This is the third attack since last night. He might have some more tonight. But I strongly suggest that you stay here, because frankly we think that he won't survive another one. That is why we didn't take him to the intensive care unit anymore. We've decided that it's the best for him to have some peace. I am truly sorry for you, Sir. We can only wait for his time now. Only his strong will to live that keep him, I suppose. All the organs have failed him.

"He always have strong wills, it's just typical him." The blond man smiled to the doctor, with teary eyes. _And maybe he was waiting for that man_.

Some minutes has passed since the doctor and her residents left the blond man in the corridor. He picked up his mobile phone and made a phone call. On the display was the picture of flowers. They are Siberian Squills, the blue ones. After the second dial tone, someone had picked it up already.

"Aurora?"

"Papa? Are you in the hospital? Mama told me. How is he?" a girl was answering the call.

"Princess, can you please tell Pope Seiya that I have to cancel our dinner tonight after his audience? " Hyoga always called his youngest daughter with that pet name, just like his former master did.

"Very well, Papa. So only Mama will stay in my temple tonight? You won't come?"

"No, I'm staying here, at least until tomorrow. In fact, if you can…you better come here when you don't have to train tomorrow."

"Is his condition that bad? Sure, Papa. I will come as soon as I am free from the ceremonies tomorrow."

"Great, Princess. And don't be late for your first formal audience with the Pope."

"Pope Seiya is the one who will be late, I am sure." The girl chuckled. But there was a silent pause, her father didn't laugh with her.

"Papa, are you okay? He will be fine, don't worry."

"I am fine, Princess. See you later, darling. Say my love to Freya." But his voice was throaty. _It is as sad as when I was saying goodbye to Mama in that sunken ship._

"Take care, Papa. Mama and I will see you tomorrow."

The blond man sighed. He took out a worn book from his bag. It was a novella from Leo Tolstoy, The _Death of Ivan Illyich_. The novella told the story on the death of a high-court judge in 19th-century Russia.

_Maybe that was why he was asking me to read him this book, lately. Perhaps he is still waiting for his judge?_

The blond man in his mid-sixty had barely opened the door to enter the patient room, when a nurse came with another blond man, a big and very tall one with golden eyes. The new blond man was very young, barely reached his twenties. In his hands was a flower bucket made from the blue Siberian Quills. The young blond apparently knew the patient's favorites, and clearly he had the same attention-to-details as his lover or even as the earlier version of himself.

"….and here is his room. Ah! Mr. Hyoga. This gentleman wishes to see your father. He said that he was your family." Hyoga nodded as the nurse continued. "Now please excuse me, I have to leave. Good day to you, Sir."

An awkward silent fell between them after the nurse left.

"I want to see him, Hyoga."

"How dare you to come just like that, after all these years of leaving him with no explanations. He never said anything, but I know for sure that he was always thinking about, worrying…and missing you!" Hyoga paused and clenched his fists. "He was lonely, especially after his comrades…Milo…Saga…Kanon…" Hyoga turned to the young man with teary eyes. "And what is your point for showing up in front of him like this? If this is your joke, I will not allow it. I might be without my armor anymore…but I assure you that-!"

"Drop it young man! You are speaking to a Judge of Hell. Show some respect!"

"Young man? Look who's talking, Rhadamanthys!"

"My appearance has nothing to do with who I am to you, Hyoga. It has nothing to do with who I am to him. I had many reasons for not being able to see him. But Camus and I understand it very well what it takes to stay in this relationship. So step aside and let me see him."

The bassy voice and stern look of the Judge reminded Hyoga to the time when he often saw him in the Aquarius Temple, very long time ago. And suddenly Hyoga felt like a young Swan Knight again, looking up to his master…and his master's lover, the Judge. He felt like a child again, a child who was losing his father. Suddenly, he hugged the young Rhadamanthys, softly sobbing.

"We are losing him, Rhadamanthys."

"That's why every second seeing him is precious to me, Hyoga." The Judge patted Hyoga's shoulder. "But that's life."

Hyoga nodded, emptying his nose in a tissue, and gave Rhadamanthys the book. "Here, you can read this to him. He likes it lately. I will wait in the waiting room there."

"Thank you Hyoga." Rhadamanthys read the title and held the book close to his chest. _You miss me, too, my dear Camus? _He remembered the sweet nights when Camus read the book for him, on their favorite sofa in his library.

"Rhadamanthys…please make him happy. Even if you have to lie…" Hyoga lowered his face.

"I have no lies to tell. Never underestimate me, Hyoga. I always keep my words. I love him, and that's it."

Hyoga nodded and left.

The Judge opened the door, entered the room, and gasped as he saw the man he loved the most resting on the bed, tied to tubes and sensors. Soft beeps from the cardio sensor told the Judge that his lover was still there in this world. Calmly, Rhadamanthys put the flowers on the bedside table, still holding the book.

"_Can you still recognize your favorite flower, Camus? Can you hear me reading this book to you?"_ thought the Wyvern aloud, almost whispering.

_My Camus. Can you see me?_

.

* * *

.

**_Rhadamantys POV:_**

**_._**

Gorgeous...

Forgive me...forgive me for leaving you alone. It was a short time for me in the Underworld. But I see that it's too long for you here. How much part of your life that I've missed, my Camus?

I was in a mission to Demeter's realm and got caught with some brainless warriors and fell in a trap made for Lord Hades. Well, I could eliminate them and fulfill my mission, for the price of my body. I lost it…or you could say that I was dead.

It should have been no big deal for us as specters, or for me as a Judge of the Underworld. I just had to wait until my new body ready for my soul and Wyvern surplice; those would enable me to go to the surface. For specters, it doesn't make sense to grow old in one body anyway. We use the bodies in their prime time and discard them pretty soon, moving on to the next younger bodies. That way, we are always at our prime state as a warrior. That's how a specter should live, even more for an Underworld Judge like me.

My fault was to fall in love with a mortal, and even worse…an Athena's Saint, and ex-enemy, and still a potential enemy upon a breaking peace treaty. I fell in love with you, Camus, deeply and foolishly. Or perhaps it was your fault for seducing your enemy and trapping him with your charms eternally.

But we are both warriors and know the consequences of our acts, our decisions, and our feelings towards each other. There's no question to which deities we pledge our loyalties. And we were happy with our way of life together…well, a kind of together. You have made me a very happy and contented man, Camus. I was living as a complete being, as a man and as a devoted Lord Hades' Judge. Do I have to tell you again that I love you and only you?

Did you take it very well when I couldn't be on earth and be by your side after that mission? It was the risk of us being together. But it never happened before that I was waiting for my new body so impatiently. You were all I was wishing for down there.

So you have to believe me that I am very grateful to see you again; be able to touch you, to hold your hands, to kiss you, to see your eyes. Too bad I can only meet you just now, when you are in this condition, in this last stage of your life. Every second holding you like this is precious for both of us, my Camus. But I can't lie, even to myself, that it hurt so much to see you now. Like this when you are holding on to your last breaths, ignoring the Three Fates that are laughing, with Atropos holding her shears and being ready to cut your thread of life.

But what is life? What does life mean for me after this? What is afterlife for you?

It shouldn't make any difference for a specter, have I not been in love with you. Because, what will it be for me? Waiting to see you walking by once in a while in Yomotsu Hirasaka? Seeing you in the Hall of Judgment receiving your verdict from Rune and Minos? Waiting to escort you to Cocytos? Or sneaking around in Elysium to see you among the flowers in its garden, thanks to my surplice that has been bathed in Lord Hades' blood? What is life for me, if it's just waiting to see you like this again?

You have no idea how hard to restrain myself from screaming your name, pleading you not to leave me. But I know that you have to go through this. It's your journey and yours alone. I have no rights to prevent your free-spirited soul from it. No matter how much I want to. No matter how much I want to slay Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos in one blow of _Greatest Caution_.

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Camus…my gorgeous?" Rhadamanthys patted the back of his fingers lightly on Camus' cheek. It took a moment until he got a response from his lover.

"Rha…Rhada? Is…that…really …you? Am…I… dreaming?" His voice was so low, interrupted with weak panting.

"Yes, Gorgeous, I am here. Let my cosmo touch you, please." The Wyvern sparked his strong cosmo to his lover, but Camus' cosmo was so weak that there was no great healing effect as it used to be. However, it was enough to make Camus looked better, having more energy to see, hear and speak better. For a while.

Camus' now-grayish deep blue eyes gazed on the young face of the Blond Judge. Slowly, the blue eyes reflected more light before two tears were falling down through his wrinkled cheeks.

"You really come for me…Rhancy…my Rhancy. Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me, Camus. I regret that I couldn't see you earlier. I had to wait for my body. I am sorry, but I would never leave you alone without logical reasons. I will never leave you no matter what. You know that don't you, Gorgeous?"

"I'm far from your gorgeous boyfriend now…as you can see. But allow me to touch you? Hope I'm not too repulsive." Slowly with big effort, Camus raised his wrinkled honey-gold hands to reach Rhadamanthys' face.

"You are always my gorgeous in every way…absolutely every way, Camus. And I do mean it." Then Rhadamanthys caught Camus' hands, kissed the palms and moved forward to kiss the now thin and crinkled lips. It was a light and careful kiss…but with equal passion to the ones in the past, when those lips were still full, red and parted.

The grayish-blue eyes widened in surprise with the kiss, then slowly closing, trembling before another tears fell down. "It's a perfect last kiss that I've imagined all this time from you, Wyvern."

"Please don't cry, gorgeous. You know that I'm weak for your tears. And there is no last kiss for us. We only have a forever kiss, My Love." Rhadamantys kissed the tears tenderly, stroking the short white hair with longing. It used to be long and dark blue-greenish hair. But it's still the same silky hair with honey-jasmine scent that the Wyvern always adored. Camus was very old, but he aged very well, keeping his elegant look.

"I have no wish for Elysium anymore, Rhada. I've got it already now."

"Hm…but I still really want to see you entering Elysium. Perhaps I could sneak in once in a while to see you there, that is if you're not too busy with the nymphs and angels."

A thin smile appeared on the old and tired, yet graceful face. "Only you can keep me busy, Rhancy."

"I love it so much when you smile, Camus." Rhadamanthys kissed his lover's forehead. "Please smile again for me?"

"I am so tired, Rhancy," pushing his face to smile for the last time. "I..think…I ….want to sleep. But…will you…stay…with me…?"

"Now that I'm here…I will never leave you again, Camus. I'll watch you sleep; I'll guard your dream until you open your eyes again and smile for me. I am with you forever and everywhere."

"_Je t'aime_…." Camus voice was so weak that one could understand it only by lip-reading.

"I love you more, gorgeous." Rhadamantys tightened their intertwined fingers, as tight as the pressure he felt in his chest.

And it's like a small miracle for the Wyvern that Camus tiredly opened his eyes slowly once more.

"No regrets, Rhada."

"No regrets, Camus."

And the retired Aquarius Saint closed his eyes. His face was peaceful. There was nothing more worthy the waiting. His soul mate was already by his side.

In minutes, the breathing became spaced. Rhadamanthys silently watched every breath that connected their mortal bodies in this world. He watched the serene and sleeping face, like he used to do contentedly after their steamy nights in front of his favorite fireplace. He watched his Ice Prince slowly leaving him, dying. He counted the breaths until there were none, that seconds later was followed by the cardiac-alarm announcing the departure of a soul. Once again, the handsome Aquarius joined his comrades in the underworld.

"_Bon voyage_, my dear gorgeous. See you again soon?" Rhadamanthys whispered in husky voice.

Then the young Judge burrowed his face in Camus' palm, silently crying.

.

_**And they say that true love doesn't hurt?**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_I guess the next chapter will be the "Autumn Leaves" with Chevell and Rhadamanthys, unless I stumble on another emotional song like this again._

Note :

Siberian Quill is not native to Siberia, but it fits to the story:-)


	5. Chapter 5-The Autumn Leaves

**Disclaimer :** Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada or any other party, but clearly not me.

No beta, please patient with me :-)

Alternate Universe, this chapter took place post-Hades, for the next reincarnation of our beloved Classic Gold Saints.

.

**Soundtrack : "Les Feuilles Mortes"** by Nat King Cole and **" The Autumn Leaves"** by Eric Clapton. And parts of the lyrics are embedded in the story.

.

The pathetic-romantic mighty Wyvern in this and the next chapter is a gift for **Melissia.**

Yes, this is the place for the submissive Unibrow Judge:-) Thanks for those inspiring pictures that you made!

Also thanks to Kiri-Chan and Lorientad.

.

Finally, thank you all for reading!

* * *

.

* * *

.

It was a sunny day in Münich, where the fall had started to show its color in the middle of October. Chevell looked at his mobile phone. It was already three o'clock in the afternoon when Chevell arrived at Münich Airport.

He directly called the Heinstein Castle telephone number again and this time a woman received his call. She was the house manager of the castle. She recognized Chevell's name and knew about his short noticed wedding in the chapel of the castle. When Chevell asked her about meeting Lord Rhadamanthys or Lady Pandora von Heinstein to give them the invitation personally, she replied in a pessimistic tone.

She informed Chevell that Lord Rhadamanthys would probably come to the Castle today in the afternoon, as he used to do at this time of the year. But she didn't know if he would stay or not. Lord Rhadamanthys' schedule was always in the short notice, as well as any other Heinstein's house member. Knowing that it would take at least one hour to get there, Chevell hastily called the taxi and go directly to the Castle, thinking that he could find a hotel after delivering his wedding invitation to the lord.

One and a half hour later, Chevell was standing in front of Heinstein Castle's gate guarded by two gate keepers. The Heinstein Castle was located south-west of the city, on top of a hill and very secluded. The nearest village was seven kilometers away. There were two small private lakes belonged to the Castle as well as the small woods around. The castle was so reclusive that even the gate was almost two kilometers away. Chevell gave his name and the appointment given by the house manager. Apparently, the manager had gone home already under the order of the lord, who was just arrived in the castle. Was not sure about letting Chevell directly meet the lord, the gate keeper whose name was Bastian called the house and was received by the lord himself.

"Excuse me, Herr Heinstein. I have a young man here who had an appointment with Frau Schneider for meeting you. His name is Chevell…Keeyyomish…"

"Kiyomizu." Said a voice in the background.

"Uh…yes Keeyoomissyu…he wish to see you, _Mein Herr (1)_, or the Herzogin von Heinstein. " The gate-keeper said in heavy Bayerisch accent. "He said it's about giving a wedding invitation."

"_Alles klar (2)_, Bastian. How many people are with him?"

"It's only him, _Mein Herr_. He is using a taxi."

"Good. Tell him to send the taxi away and walk to the castle. If he refuses, then tell him he can just leave the invitation on your desk."

"Understood, _Mein Herr_." The gate-keeper was puzzled with the order. But the rich and noble could do whatever they want in their property. Perhaps this young man had a problem with the lord before, and the lord didn't want to meet him anymore, thus the order to stop him from coming. The gate-keeper told Chevell about the lord's order and alternative.

The order surprised Chevell. "Is it easy to call another taxi to pick me up later?" He asked the gate-keeper.

"Usually yes, but now is the Oktoberfest time. It could well be difficult to get a free taxi from the city. People who live in the village have their own car or using the bus. But then you have to walk to the village first. I cannot take you to the village as my shift is until tomorrow morning. Or as the lord said, you can leave the invitation here and I will deliver it to him."

Chevell frowned and made a quick think. He had to deliver the invitation in person, now that he knew the lord was there and vice versa. It would be another impoliteness coming from him and Myron if he didn't make an effort to deliver the invitation. Finally, Chevell answered the gate keeper, "No, it's OK. I will walk to the castle then." Chevell paid the taxi and took his small luggage.

Walking through the path of maple trees, Chevell had a mix feeling of surprise, curiosity and anger towards the lord's pomposity. Was it because Myron didn't send the invitation quite early and this has offended the noble people? That now Lord Rhadamanthys wanted him to walk from the gate as the punishment. But Chevell couldn't understand the significance of this punishment. Surely it took some energy to walk through the wood of those maple trees, but it wasn't bad at all, considering the beautiful scenery along the way. And he walked on the asphalt street easily. Chevell wondered if the submission or lowering oneself to go by foot was considered as a hard punishment by the nobles.

Anyway, he and Myron wouldn't have to see the lord anymore after the wedding next week. So Chevell had decided being cool headed and just got on with the lord's strange rule. After all, he was generous enough to let them have their wedding and invited their guests in his castle. And without realizing it too much, in half an hour later Chevell already passed the small chapel. And shortly, he found himself in the front garden of the castle.

The garden was neat, well cared and so clean, as typical German parks. There are small to medium maple trees such as Fireglow, Pygmy and Autumn Moon. But there was one big Japanese maple that was outstanding in the middle of the garden, among other red and golden maples. Chevell stopped walking and observed the tree intensely, admiring its beauty. In the good weather like this, the tree deserved more appreciation. Additionally, the sunshine and cool breeze were simple things that made him feel happy and alive. Chevell was really glad to see a rare Japanese maple in this castle. This beautiful maple tree should be the _Sode no Uchi_.

Chevell's grandfather used to take him to _Momijigari_, a Japanese custom of viewing the changing color of maples. He stood there remembering the sweet childhood memory with his grandfather and parents, those who had left him. His grandfather passed away long time ago because of a heart attack. And his parents died in a car accident during their holiday in Japan, leaving Chevell alone on his graduation day from the university.

Fortunately, he had close and supporting friends, and a passionate and strong lover who was also his best friend. He was surprised and so happy when the popular Myron took his hand and offered him the ring. Chevell didn't want to lose people he loved again and decided to live with the loved ones to the fullest. If taking the ring at a young age that could hinder his music career was the price, then so be it. Therefore, he nodded in happiness when Myron nervously asked the question.

.

A twirl wind that flew some falling leaves and messing his red hair brought Chevell back from memories. He approached that beautiful tree to touch its strong dark red bark. Looking up to the fiery crimson and orange leaves against the sky while hugging the bark of a maple was his usual way of admiring the beautiful maple; especially if the maple, like _Sango Kaku_, had beautiful bark color.

Touching the bark, he noticed that someone had carved two interlocked hearts with initials inside it. The initials were R and C. It must have been naughty children or silly teenagers who did it, since this act was vandalism to Chevell's opinion, damaging a beautiful and rare tree like that. The carving should had been done quite long time ago and very deep, now that it was covered by similar skin with the rest of the bark. It was clear that good gardeners had taken care of the tree very well; the good gardeners these rich people could afford.

Chevell's fingers were still on the carving, or the damaged bark, when a deep bass voice startled him.

"So, do you like this maple tree that much, Chevell?"

And there he was, the owner of the voice, standing next to the other maple tree nearby. How he could be there without being noticed, Chevell had no idea. Perhaps he was already there all along?

The owner of the voice then walked towards Chevell with his sharp eyes fixed on the young Aquarius. The way he walked showed Chevell that he was the man in charge, the man with power and confidence. There was a dangerous look or aura around him, too. He moved like a lion inspecting his harem. He walked like an alpha animal.

The windswept short blond hair accompanied by sharp golden eyes and rather strange eyebrows was giving him a wild appearance. Somehow he gave a strong impression that made Chevell wanted to bend his knees in obedience and took his order unquestioningly. Only the strong grip on his hand, a formal hand shake, that brought Chevell back to reality.

"Welcome to the Heinstein Burg, Chevell."

Under the stunning maple tree in the autumn sun, the Lord was standing majestically with his hipnotic golden eyes._ Rhadamanthys von Heinstein_.

.

* * *

.

After Bastian had told him that the man with the red hair went on foot to the castle, Rhadamanthys poured a glass of whiskey and went to stand in front of a large bay window overlooking the front garden. Apparently this year the Bavarian region would have a long golden autumn. It was a perfect time for an autumn wedding. Rhadamanthys snorted. _I wonder why you had picked this time for your wedding, Chevell_. _Were you feeling romantic without knowing why? Do you feel it,too, Camus?_

This time of the year was the moment where the Judge of the Underworld got a short time off from Hades; in other word it was his vacation. And he always spent it in the Bavarian Heinstein Castle unless he had more important mission from Hades. He did not really need a vacation. But when possible, he liked to use this time for engaging his human side; to remember how it felt to love and being loved.

It was in this time of year that he and Camus usually spent their time together as lovers. It was in this time of year that Camus looked so happy and ready to embrace the cold winter, where he could train his cosmo for better and higher achievement. It was this time of the year that he last saw Camus waiting for him and dying, before finally left him. It was in this time of the year that Rhadamanthy missed Camus the most, when the crimson and golden autumn leaves started to fall.

Rhadamanthys was watching the amazing afternoon sun upon the gold and red leaves, while waiting for the red-haired Aquarius to appear on the driveway. And finally he could see the one he was waiting for. The tall and slender figure was covered in a dark blue trench coat. The Aquarius was walking gracefully, like he always had in his earlier life, having his long and fiery hair flowing in the wind.

Seeing Chevell again under those color-changing trees gave harder impact that Rhadamanthys had anticipated. Chevell lips reminded him of the hot and sensual kisses Camus used to grant him under those trees, the light-tanned hands Rhadamanthys used to hold, the honey-gold skin he used to lick with burning passion. Rhadamanthys regretted his decision to meet Chevell out of curiosity. Chevell was not real Camus and there was no point of meeting or seducing him. Chevell was about to have the time of his life, tying the knot with his lover and to live happily ever after.

Although, seeing Chevell under those trees made Rhadmanthys longing so much for Camus. He remembered the joyful days when they were lovers, with Chevell's previous reincarnation. That was the time when the Judge of Hell's life was more beautiful, full of sweet memories and free of regrets.

He still remembered Camus' voice when reading a book to him, as fresh as the memory of Chevell singing a song to him in a party last month. Chevell had sung the song beautifully. It was Camus' favorite song. The song was just like the story of Camus and Rhadamanthys; the two people who used to love each other, trying hard to have time to spend and live together, before their duties slowly and noiselessly separated them apart. And like the sea waves erased the lover's footprints on the sand, the love story between a Judge of Hell and an Athena's saint was slowly fading to the background until it was invisible in most people's memories, erased by the time and reincarnation. But the mighty Wyvern had never forgotten this love story.

"_This is useless Rhadamanthys_." The Judge told himself. He wasn't planning on attending the wedding at all, and didn't care about the invitation. It was just a curiosity as Chevell was the one who was coming alone to deliver the invitation. It was just his curiosity to see Chevell under those trees, an unexpected bonus on his usual pilgrimage for remembering Camus. He told himself to dismiss the young musician right after delivering the invitation he never cared about. It was nice to see the beautiful Chevell, but he was not his Camus.

So Rhadamanthys was astonished to see Chevell stopped in the middle of the garden and approached the specific tree, that maple tree, _their_ tree. _Camus._

The Wyvern went rushing into the garden, but being discreet to observe Chevell closely. Something inside him chilled and boiled seeing Chevell ran his fingers on the bark, on that carving. For no clear logical reason, he just wanted to have Chevell, _Camus_, a little longer with him. He saw that Chevell was with his luggage. Then unplanned words came out of his mouth as he was holding Chevell's hand that supposed to be a formal handshake.

"You will have to stay here tonight. I invite you for dinner and tomorrow I will show you the rest of the castle, Chevell." He ordered the young and surprised Aquarius. "Frankly speaking, I will not come to your ceremony as I have many other thing to do." After seconds of silence, Rhadamanthys smirked in satisfaction upon hearing the submissive answer of his soul-mate.

"Thank you, Lord Rhadamanthys." Chevells soft voice and blushing face was close to Camus' delicate expression when aroused under Rhadamanthys' touches long time ago.

_Camus, you haven't forgotten me! Will you remember it if we make love under these autumn leaves again, Chevell?_

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

_(1)Sir or Lord_

_(2) It's okay, or everything is alright, or understood. _

_._

Okay, the interlocked hearts were cheesy. But Sir Wyvern will explain it later

Anyway, any character will turn into a sickly romantic in this dumping ground. Wyvvern included


End file.
